


No one seems to care

by sadstuffandsuch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadstuffandsuch/pseuds/sadstuffandsuch
Summary: Connor attempts to commit suicide, and to his dismay, life goes on from there.





	No one seems to care

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading this, i just wanted to let you know that English is not my first language, so expect to see some spelling/grammar errors. Please keep in mind that i wrote most of the first chapter in 7th grade. This was also heavily inspired by "The Desperate Type"

Shaking hands, a bottle of prescription pills. 

Connor looked at the orange container in his hands. 

He almost felt bad for the kid he stole them from, he really seemed to need them. It would probably be alright though, once his parents find him, they'd give it back. The kids name is literally printed on the container in all caps. "Evan Hansen", weird name, but sure. To be honest, he didn't really care anymore, he had approximately 10 minutes left on this Earth.

Mentioning his soon to be, lack of Existence. He sorta had to get going.

He had about 20 minutes left, before his family got home from his sisters jazz concert. 

So Connor swallowed as many pills as he could (also putting a few sleeping pills in the mix), and washed them down with some vodka. After that he laid down in the bath tub.

That might seem like a strange place to die, but Connor had done his research, and apparently if you commit suicide by overdose, you don't die because of the pills themselves, you die by choke on your own vomit. So dying in there would be easy to clean up.

So he laid down in the bath tub, because he isn't *that* much of an asshole. He honestly didn't want his family to deal with having to arrange a funeral *and* having to clean up their dead sons vomit off the carpet.

Now he was just waiting for for the pills to kick in. 

While that was happening Connor thought. 

He thought about his family in particular. He much easier it would be for them after he was dead.

Most people thought he hated his family. He didn't. 

He was just...angry...sometimes. (He couldn't explain it either). Deep inside he knew that they were trying. Especially Zoe. Zoe had to deal with Connors Shit the most. Ripping up her diary, Connor breaking down her door and literally threatening to kill her, just to name a few. 

She was gonna be so glad when hes dead.

 

"Connor?"

Speaking of the devil.

Connor didn't answer. He couldn't be bothered to. His sister was going to spend more time trying to find him, than it would take for him to die. 

He tried to relax and to get as comfortable as you can in a bath tub, and started to black out, as he began to hear knocking on the door. 

But before anyone could get to him, he was long gone.


End file.
